


Fanmix: Indelible OST

by Penumbren



Series: In the Mood For a Melody [2]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Iron Man (Comic), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Noir
Genre: Angst, Fanmix, First Kiss, Loneliness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-22
Updated: 2010-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penumbren/pseuds/Penumbren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The soundtrack for my  reverse bang story, "Indelible." It's more of a soundtrack of what I was listening to while I wrote it than an actual fanmix, since the songs are only loosely related to the story. A lot of them are post-period for the fic, as the Noir part of it is set in the first half of 1941, before the U.S. entered World War II, but all of the songs very nicely help set the appropriate mood.</p><p>If you're curious about the cover art, the credits & info are <a href="http://penumbren.dreamwidth.org/529616.html">here</a>.</p><p> </p><p>  <b>Now with a new and improved download link that works!</b></p>
    </blockquote>





	Fanmix: Indelible OST

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Indelible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/128710) by [Penumbren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penumbren/pseuds/Penumbren). 



> The soundtrack for my reverse bang story, "Indelible." It's more of a soundtrack of what I was listening to while I wrote it than an actual fanmix, since the songs are only loosely related to the story. A lot of them are post-period for the fic, as the Noir part of it is set in the first half of 1941, before the U.S. entered World War II, but all of the songs very nicely help set the appropriate mood.
> 
> If you're curious about the cover art, the credits & info are [here](http://penumbren.dreamwidth.org/529616.html).
> 
>  
> 
> **Now with a new and improved download link that works!**

[ ](http://photobucket.com)

Download songs + cover: www.mediafire.com/?l73fm6p7p3bcp4y (105 MB).

Purposely not hotlinked to avoid tracking and deletion; copy and paste the URL into a new tab to get to the download.

Track Listing

Lena Horne - "I Got It Bad (And That Ain't Good)"

_But when the weekend's over and Monday rolls around_  
I end up like I start out just cryin' my heart out  
He don't love me like I love him nobody could  
I got it bad and that ain't good! 

Mary Martin - "I'll Walk Alone"

_I'll always be near you wherever you are each night_  
In every prayer  
If you call I'll hear you, no matter how far  
Just close your eyes and I'll be there 

Glenn Miller & His Orchestra = "Pennsylvania 6-5000"

_Instrumental_

Duke Ellington - "It Don't Mean a Thing (If It Ain't Got That Swing)"

_Now it makes no difference if it's sweet or hot_  
Just give that rhythm everything you got  
It don't mean a thing boy, if it ain't got that swing 

Max Steiner - "Medley: It Had to Be You/Shine"

_Instrumental_

Artie Shawn - "Temptation"

_Instrumental_

Glenn Miller & His Orchestra - "American Patrol"

_Instrumental_

Woody Guthrie & Cisco Houston - "So Long It's Been Good to Know You"

_I landed somewhere on a fighting shore_  
With ten million soldiers and ten million more  
And while we were chasing that Super Race  
We sung this song in the chase.  
So long, it's been good to know you (x3)  
There's a mighty big war that's got to be won  
And we'll get back together again 

Johnny Otis - "Harlem Nocturne"

_Instrumental_

Glenn Miller & His Orchestra - "Don't Sit Under the Apple Tree"

_You're on your own where there is no phone_  
And I can't keep tabs on you  
Be fair to me, I'll guarantee  
This is one thing that I'll do  
I won't sit under the apple tree with anyone else but you  
'Til you come marchin' home 

Josh White - "Freedom Road"

_It ought to be plain as the nose on your face_  
There’s room in this land for every race  
Some folks think that freedom just ain’t right  
Those are the very people I want to fight 

Duke Ellington - "Caravan"

_Instrumental_

Dinah Shore - "You'd Be So Nice to Come Home To"

_You'd be so nice to come home to_  
You'd be so nice by the fire  
While the breeze on high sang a lullaby  
You'd be all that I could desire 

Cab Calloway - "Necessity"

_That most necessary thing necessity_  
What throws the monkey wrench in a fella's good intention  
That nasty ol' invention  
Necessity 

Jo Stafford - "You'll Never Know"

_You'll never know just how much I miss you,_  
You'll never know just how much I care.  
And if I tried,  
I still couldn't hide  
My love for you,  
You ought to know,  
For haven't I told you so,  
A million or more times? 

The Andrews Sisters - "In the Mood"

_Hope you're in the mood because I'm feelin' just right._  
How's about a corner with a table for two  
where the music's mellow in some gay rendez-vous?  
There's no chance romancin' with a blue attitude.  
You've got to do some dancing to get in the mood. 

Kay Kyser & His Orchestra - "He Wears a Pair of Silver Wings"

_And though it's pretty tough, the job he does above_  
I wouldn't have him change it for a king  
An ordinary fellow in a uniform I love  
He wears a pair of silver wings 

Count Basie - "Don't Worry About Me"

_Let's say that our little show is over_  
And so the story ends  
Why not call it a day the sensible way  
And still be friends 

Cab Calloway - "Hi-De-Ho Man"

_Say I hepped'em in London,_  
I hepped'em in Holland  
I hepped'em in Gay Paree  
Yes sirree, yes sirree  
Oh the hi-de-ho man that's me 

Jack Leonard - "We'll Meet Again"

_We'll meet again, don't know where, don't know when,_  
But I know we'll meet again, some sunny day.  
Keep smiling through, just like you always do,  
'Til the blue skies drive the dark clouds far away. 

Bing Crosby - "It's Been a Long, Long Time"

_You'll never know how many dreams_  
I've dreamed about you.  
Or just how empty they all seemed without you.  
So kiss me once, then kiss me twice  
Then kiss me once again.  
It's been a long, long time. 

Count Basie - "Only Forever"

_Do I want to be with you as the years come and go?_  
Only forever, if you care to know  
Would I grant all your wishes and be proud of the task?  
Only forever, if someone should ask 


End file.
